


Mistakes of Love

by lavenderjaminals



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Budding Love, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjaminals/pseuds/lavenderjaminals
Summary: Sam gasped at the cruel tone of his voice, and began to tremble again. She looked at the floor and said, “I g-get it if you want m-me gone, Charles, I’m so s-sorry. I’ll get out of your h-hair n-now.” She started trembling violently now, and turned abruptly to leave his office.Charles made no move to stop her as she turned the handle and left, closing the door so gently, as if she were afraid it would shatter. He listened to her footsteps as she headed back to her office, and buried his head in his hands. I didn’t think it would be this hard, Charles thought. How will I make it through the rest of the day?
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1 / Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after Sam was rejected by Link- I wrote this a while ago so it doesn't really relate to the current story.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!  
> (If anyone has advice for how to write a better summary, pointers would be appreciated. I might change the name of this fic later on.)
> 
> Also Chapter 1 is basically kinda the introduction, so the second chapter is a bit longer.

As Sam scurried out of his office, Charles contemplated what she had said. Sam had just admitted her crush on Charles, but something else she had said bothered him. 

“I can’t take any more rejection right now.” Her words had stung him, her voice laced with pain and embarrassment.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Charles wanted to know who would deny such a beautiful woman, turn her away. He wanted to hurt whoever inflicted such sadness upon his bunty. His bunty. No, she could never be his. A small bit of Charles was overjoyed to hear that someone had turned away, but the rest of him hated that part of himself that told him, “She’s all yours now, Charles.” He knew that Samara Young was untouchable, too pure for the likes of him. It hurt him, to realize that. To realize the fact that Samara was hurting, and that he could not, should not, help her.

Charles had not felt such joy near any other woman after his wife had cheated on him. He had left his hometown soon after, flying to the United States after getting a job at Young Technologies. The way that Samara made him feel was almost sickening, because he was terrified to love again, and he worried that he would accidentally end up hurting her somehow. 

Seeing Samara cry was one of the worst things he had ever witnessed. When he had brought her to the hospital to get her hand treated, she had ended up crying from the pain of the injection, and it pained Charles greatly to see her in that state. 

I can’t continue this, Charles thought. I must remain professional and composed. I have been perfectly fine for the past many years, why is one innocent woman breaking me now? Charles hated the fact that he cared for Samara unlike anyone before, and that he was jealous of someone who had rejected her. God, I need to snap out of this. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. One that pained him to acknowledge. To ignore her. Not care for her. Bury his feelings deep inside until the day he died. No more solutions came to his mind, forcing him to draw only one conclusion to solve his dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to work and finds that a certain someone is mad at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy!

Samara woke up with a bombarding of kisses from Bowser while her alarm clock beeped in the background.

“Bowser! I’m up! I’m up!” Sam giggled, scooping up Bowser in her arms. She wore her “scuzzy programmer” outfit while she slept, a gray hoodie accompanied by sweatpants of the same color. She silenced the beeping alarm, then grabbed her glasses off of her nightstand and put them on. She shuffled to the kitchen in slippers, setting Bowser down and filling his food bowl. She sighed, opening her fridge and staring at its contents, wondering what she should make for breakfast.

Sam finally settled on making a simple omelette for breakfast, which was simple but tasty. Once Sam finished her meal, she got ready for work. Sam chose a professional, but simple outfit from her closet, and thought I hope Charles will like this, and sighed. Look how pathetic I am, trying to look pretty for someone who is the most perfect person I’ve ever seen. Honestly, I wonder how he’s been doing since I told him that I liked him- Sam stopped her train of thought, the realization hitting her.

“Ohmygosh! I-I told Charles- I told Charles I like him!” Her face turned bright red, expressing her embarrassment. Flustered, she grabbed her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She walked to her front door, as she was ready for work, explaining to Bowser that it was time for her to go. She waved goodbye, shut the door, and hurried to the bus stop.

As soon as Sam stepped in through the front doors of YT, she felt that something had changed. Most everything was the same as she greeted Lucy, but as she walked farther back to where her office was, it was almost as if the air got colder as she walked on. When she reached her boss’s office, she hesitated. Sam felt that something was off, and she didn’t know what, so she knocked.

Sam heard a sigh on the other side of the door, then a muffled “entrevous” with an unmistakable Welsh accent. 

She hesitantly opened the door, and walked in, but didn’t sit. Charles looked at her with an icy glare, as if he had been forced to let her in. Sam started to tremble, worrying that she had done something wrong. 

“I-I’m sorry if I d-did anything wrong, Charles. Y-you should- you can tell me if I-I did s-something wrong. I w-won’t be m-mad.” Sam shook harder, upset that Charles wasn’t even looking at her now. Instead, his eyes were looking at his desk, seemingly unfazed that Sam was about to break right in front of him. 

“You are alright, Miss Young. I assure you, you have done nothing wrong.” Charles looked up from his desk at Sam, trying to maintain his composure when he wanted so badly just to hold her in his arms and comfort her. 

“Then- w-why are you mad at m-me?” Sam looked away, the tips of her ears turning red. She blinked hard, trying not to cry, and held her arms in desperation to comfort herself.

“I can also assure that I am not mad at you, Miss Young. You have been doing well with your work and-”

“Then why w-won’t you call me Samara?” Sam choked on her last word, her breathing becoming labored. 

“Where is your inhaler, Miss Young?” Charles winced internally, realizing just how hard it would be to push aside his protectiveness. Get it together, Charles. She’s barely been in your office and you can’t even control yourself. 

Sam took her inhaler out of her satchel and took a puff, pausing the conversation to breathe.   
“You didn’t answer my question, Charles. You’re still calling me ‘Miss Young’ and you agreed to me the other night that you would call me Samara!” Her sudden burst of confidence surprised Charles- she had stopped trembling and stuttering, but didn’t even notice. 

“If you want me to call you Samara so badly, then I will. You are excused from your exercise this morning, Samara.” Charles said her name almost hatefully, his struggle to distance himself from her lacing her name with unimplied poison. 

Sam gasped at the cruel tone of his voice, and began to tremble again. She looked at the floor and said, “I g-get it if you want m-me gone, Charles, I’m so s-sorry. I’ll get out of your h-hair n-now.” She started trembling violently now, and turned abruptly to leave his office. 

Charles made no move to stop her as she turned the handle and left, closing the door so gently, as if she were afraid it would shatter. He listened to her footsteps as she headed back to her office, and buried his head in his hands. I didn’t think it would be this hard, Charles thought. How will I make it through the rest of the day? 

~

Back in her office, Sam shut the door behind her and fell against it, her back sliding down the smooth wood until she sat on the floor. She sighed, I must look pathetic. This is just how he treats all the employees. Honestly, I shouldn’t be expecting special treatment anyway. It’s probably just me- being a- baby. Tears formed in the corners of Sam’s eyes, threatening to fall. I’m just a pathetic child. When did I ever expect that a handsome man like him would ever be attracted to a nerd like me? She sniffled, tears brimming and blurring her vision. She wiped her tears away. Sam stood, embarrassed that she had cried over something which seemed so stupid. She walked over to her desk and began to work.

It was almost 5:00, the time when most employees of Young Technologies would clock out and head home for the day. However, Sam was close to finishing a revision on a new contract, and was determined to leave only once she was finished. Normally around this time, Charles would knock on her door frame and check in on her, then offer to bring her home. But today was an exception. It was almost 6:00 when Sam looked up and saw Charles heading out for the day. 

“Charles- wait!” She called, biting her bottom lip and praying that he would stop and turn around. To her surprise, Charles stopped. He paused for a moment, then turned around. 

“Do you need anything, Samara?” 

“Well, not really. Well, yes, but it’s not related to work. Is that okay?” Sam stood from her desk and walked to the doorframe, then stopped. She stood in the middle of the doorframe, eyebrows tented. It took every bit of Charles’ being to avoid stepping closer to her and smooth out her brows. 

“I would prefer that you keep work and your personal life separate, and you know that, Samara.” 

“But it’s important, Charles!” Again, Charles was surprised by her sudden burst of confidence, and, if not for the difficult situation, he would have smiled at how proud he was of her. However, it was a difficult situation.

“Alright, but make it quick. I have plans tonight.”

Suddenly, Sam’s confidence disappeared.   
“M-may I ask w-with who, Charles?” She looked at Charles with her big, chocolate doe eyes, and he felt like the look in her eye melted his icy heart.. Damn, does she even know she’s destroying me bit by bit?

Charles looked away from Sam, desperate to maintain his composure.   
“I- would rather you not know, Samara.” In truth, Charles had promised to meet Rosewood after work in the elevator that morning, but did not want to hurt Sam by letting her know.

Sam nodded, showing that she had heard Charles’ words. She looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. His words bothered her, as if he were trying to hide something from her. She had nodded because she knew that if she tried to speak, she would choke on her words, which would make her embarrassed. 

Having keen observation skills, Charles picked up on Samara’s disappointed expression immediately. The look on her face had fractured his armor, and he knew it. Despite his better judgement, Charles walked towards Sam, stopping when he was only two steps away.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked quietly. 

Sam looked up now, startled that Charles seemed to have teleported, and finally warmed up to her again.   
“I-I’m fine, Charles. Y-you can leave now. Didn’t you h-have plans?” Sam trembled, terrified that Charles would actually turn around and walk away, leaving her to bask in her loneliness for the evening. Thankfully, he didn’t. 

“I would cancel any plans for you, Samara.” Charles admitted, forgetting the promise he had made to himself just a day before.   
“Frankly, I would rather spend an evening with you than a whole day with royalty. Though I suppose you could be categorized as some sort of royalty at Young Technologies.” Charles smirked at his last remark, and watched as Sam nervously tucked a chestnut lock of hair behind her ear, blushing bright red. 

“This m-morning, I thought that you h-hated me, Charles!” Sam choked out, tears falling. 

Charles’ heart clenched, fearing he had hurt her. Finally, he closed the gap between them, hugging her small, trembling body to his chest.   
“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Samara. I was feeling emotions for you that I haven’t felt in a long time, and I felt that the best solution was to hide, like a coward. I don’t hate you, Samara. Far from it. I- I like you too.” 

Samara looked up in surprise, and smiled. She hugged Charles around the torso, and she felt him kiss the top of her forehead. 

They were the only people left in the office, the tension that had been hanging in the air all day finally released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, Rosewood is now mad at Charles, but he won't need her anymore! Jk, but does anyone like Rosewood?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just two chapters, it won't change for some reason.


End file.
